castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Lotus Ravenmoore
This article is about the monster. For the hero, see Lotus Ravenmoore (hero) Lotus Ravenmoore was the sixth monster ever made available to fight. She can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have a Lotus Orb which comes from the special mission in the Undead Realm, Undead Embrace. You have 48 hours to complete the battle before she escapes. = Basic Information = * Up to 15 people may participate in the battle * 8,900,000-15,000,000 HP (partly random, partly based on summoner's level) = Special Information = Having an Elite Guard has a prominent role in this boss fight. *A Cleric will cast Cure, which will heal you for 1-5 Health every attack. You need at least 3 elite guardsman to have a cleric. *A High Priest will cast Holy Word, which does an approximate 255 additional damage every attack. You need at least 7 elite guardsman to have a high priest. *A Paladin will cast Holy Stasis, which will add 10% to your regular damage every attack. You need at least 9 elite guardsman to have a paladin. Oddly enough, these bonuses are the same, whether you deal a regular attack or a power attack. This includes the bonus damage that the High Priest does (meaning that over 5 attacks, he'll add 1,250 damage instead of 250). However, you will still deal slightly more damage if you only use power attacks... maybe. While you do less damage with regular attacks, you do get to attack 5 more times with regular attacks than with power attacks. Meaning that you have 4 more chances to land a critical hit compared to just using power attacks. After a series of tests, doing power attacks still yield slightly ''more damage than regular attacks. But it was only slightly more damage. * The above information is not totally correct. Depending on your attack stat, you still can deal more damage with 5 normal attacks than with 1 power attack. On average I power attack for 4300, and my normal attack does about 960. That means I deal about 4800 with 5 normal attacks, 500 being just above 10% more damage. That on top of more money, more demi-points, and more critical hits all make it more beneficial for me to do normal attacks. I suggest each person try it themselves, and do the math. (Added by anonymous) * Check back here in a few weeks once we determine what the Damage Formulas are for Lotus Ravenmoore, to help you decide which kind of attack you should use * If you need the critical hits factored in to come out ahead on damage with Pings versus Powers, you must also calculate the criticals that would have accumulated to the Power hitter. If you hit harder with the 5 pings than the 1 Power, the group probably comes out ahead. If you do not, you should probably stick with Power attacks. (added by Pot Kettle Black) = Attacking Ravenmoore = Note: The following is inaccurate, but should give you a general idea of what kind of damage you will do against Lotus Ravenmoore. To help us get the accurate numbers for damaging Lotus, please help out our POWER project. Ravenmoore Power Attack Damage Formula (8,500 + (12 * Attack Stat) + Active General Attack Power + Equipment Attack Power + Magic Attack Power + (up to 150) + 260 (With 7 elite guard members)) * 1.1 (With 9 elite guard members) = Damage Dealt = Lore = Before the Quest: Undead Embrace :You feel a darkness you have only experienced once before; your fight with Mephistopheles! The evil is so great it becomes a struggle to approach the door but this is your chance to face Mephistopheles again! You crash through the door and are confronted with someone you've never seen before. Quest Completion :Lotus: I've been waiting for you young warriors. So you were the ones that defeated Keira? Hmph. That's quite disappointing to hear. I knew Keira was weak but to lose to the likes of you? It brings up the question as to why she ever became one of Mephistopheles's chosen ones. I'm sure her overconfidence and carelessness is what did her in. However, I assure you that I will not fall as easily as her. You'll soon find out that there are worst things than the embrace of Death. :Before you can blink, Lotus has disappeared from your view. A loud snap is the only clue something had happened. In an instant, Lotus reappears to your right and swings her huge scythe at your head. You are barely able to duck below the scythe blade but a few of your army members aren't so lucky. Before you can retaliate, she has disappeared and again it is followed by the loud snapping noise. :You realize what's happening. She's moving so fast that she is displacing the air around her. You stay alert knowing that she will reappear to take another swipe at you. From the rear! You roll to left, again barely avoiding the huge weapon. :Lotus: So I see you do have some skills. But you know you cannot defeat me by simply hoping to avoid my death scythe. Eventually, you will tire and I will bring you over to the side of the undead. :You don't sense any type of arrogance in her words and know that it's true. Avoiding her the first two times was only by coincidence. You must go on the offensive. With a loud snap, Lotus has disappeared again. She attacked from the right the first time and the rear the last time. It's time to take a gamble. You close your eyes and grasp your weapon tightly. The hair on the back of your neck tingles. Now is your chance. You swing your weapon wildly to the left and connect! :Lotus: Aaaahhh. You rodent. That was a lucky strike. However that was barely a scratch. I doubt you'll be able to do that again. If you want answers, find me in the Undead Plane. :With a loud snapping noise, Lotus disappears again. However, the huge evil presence from chamber is gone. You realize that you must find a way to the Undead Plane. Lotus Summoned Lotus Defeated :"In the Undead Plane, you are no match for me. My powers are ten-fold here."'' :Lotus disappears with the snapping sound again. Which direction will she come from? From your previous skirmish you've gained a better sense of her evil energy. From the right! You duck under the slash from the right hand side. Wait! Something doesn't feel right. Another slash from above. Before you can think, you lunge forward to try to avoid another blow. :Burning pain! The scythe opens up a wound in your upper thigh. The pain is almost unbearable and feels as if fire is eating away at you. The cleric quickly murmurs a magical hymn and a soothing light envelops your wound. The pain becomes bearable but it looks like the evil energy from the Scythe is preventing the wound from being completely healed. :Where did that second strike come from? It seems like the Undead Plane has made Lotus even more powerful than your previous encounter. :Lotus: My death scythe, Onslaught, draws its power from the lost souls in the Undead Plane. Any living being caught in its path will feel the agony of the dead spirits. :Lotus prepares for her next attack. You brace yourself for the inevitable attack. Your leg feels weak. Will it be possible to dodge her next attack? If you stay on the defensive, it will surely be the end of you. You devise a quick plan and ask Paladin (Player) to cast Smite on Lotus while you keep her occupied. :Lotus again disappears. Which direction will she come from? You must rely on your instinct. She's coming from above. Rather than dodge the scythe, you quickly spin around and trap the scythe's blade in between your two hands. Lotus's strength is overwhelming! :You: Quick (Player)! Cast it now! :(Player) casts Smite on Lotus. Lotus recoils in pain. You see your opening and yank Onslaught from Lotus's hands. The scythe is incredibly heavy but you swing it with all your might. The scythe pierces Lotus and she lets out a deathly scream. She dissipates into the air with a brilliant flash of light. When you open your eyes, you're no longer in the Undead Plane. :What do Kiera, Lotus and Mephistopheles have to do with one another? = Rewards = Rewards on Every Attack When using regular attacks against Ravenmoore, you will earn: *1-3 experience per hit (Sometimes 4 or 6) *0-100,000 gold per hit (Depends on Level) (Sometimes 200,000) *0-2 Demi-points per hit When using power attacks against Ravenmoore, you will earn: * 4-32 experience per hit * 0-400,000 gold per hit (Sometimes 800,000) * 0-2 Demi-points per hit Rewards After Slaying Ravenmoore Loot Page Wikia Loot page with recorded loot drops Lotus Ravenmoore/Loot. Rare Chance Drops * Demonic Mask * Demonic Armor * Demonic Sword * Greater Fireball * Holy Shield * Dragonbane Epic Chance Drops * Onslaught * Death Touch Gauntlet * Raven Cloak * Demon Strength * Berserker Amulet * Wolf Spirit * Rune Axe = See Also = * Ravenmoore Loot Data * Ravenmoore Attack Formula Category:Monsters